Simple Soldat
by Samurai-Mina
Summary: J'étais sur le point de mourir, et la première pensée qui me venait à l'esprit était la beauté de ses yeux. Si mystérieux, et mélancoliques à la fois. One-Shot. Levi/OC.
**Hey hey hey! (cookie à ceux qui comprennent la référence) Me voilà de retour, avec un One-Shot qui sort un peu de nulle part. L'inspiration me vient d'une exposition vue dans le cadre de mon cours de littérature. J'ai d'ailleurs dû faire un poème (aaah que je déteste en composer), avec un thème très ressemblant. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire sur cette histoire un peu étrange et improviste, alors… Enjoy?**

* * *

 **Simple Soldat**

Le froid a remplacé la peur, l'inquiétude est substituée par la noirceur. Les rayons du soleil ont de la difficulté à traverser ces particules d'eau qui entourent mon corps gelé. Les bulles ont cessé de remonter à la surface. Pourquoi?

 _Aaah oui, mon corps ne respire plus._

L'eau qui emplie mes poumons ne me fait plus mal. En fait, je ne ressens plus rien. Sauf le froid. Une immense froideur parcourt mon corps et ralentit doucement les battements de mon cœur. Je peux le sentir. Ma fin est proche. Ma mort sera donc provoquée par un lac gelé? Au moins elle aura le mérite d'être moins douloureuse que de finir le ventre dans un de ces géants. Me faire couper la tête par des dents, non merci.

Ma mort sera donc si douce. Je n'aurais pu espérer mieux, si ce n'est que de mourir dans un sommeil profond. Même si on peut considérer mon état similaire. Mes paupières sont lourdes de sommeil et ne veulent que se fermer pour ne plus jamais revoir la lueur du jour. Les oiseaux dans le ciel. _Ses yeux_.

Un sourire se fait un chemin jusqu'à mes lèvres. D'un bleu/gris intense, ils peuvent d'abord paraître intimidants, voir menaçants. Mais outre la façade, ils révèlent une tristesse immense, et une fatigue déchirante. Je crois bien que c'est ce qui me fascinait chez lui. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion, mais son regard était aussi clair que les étoiles dans le ciel.

 _Aaah, comme j'aimerais les revoir.._

Comment réagira-t-il en apprenant ma mort? Sera-t-il triste? Ou bien cela ne lui fera ni chaud ni froid? Peut-être bien. Je ne suis qu'un subordonné, après tout. Un simple soldat prêt à mourir pour l'humanité. Ne m'a-t-il pas remarqué une seule fois dans la foule, alors que son escouade partait au front? Mes yeux devaient ressemblés à ceux d'Eren : plein d'admiration. À chaque fois que je le voyais sur son cheval, le dos droit et le regard fixé vers l'avant, je ne pouvais que m'imaginer à sa place, combattant vaillamment ses titans qui à l'époque m'étaient encore irréalistes.

Que ne fut pas l'effroi de les voir en chair et en os la première fois. Mon corps avait été tétanisé par la peur, incapable de bouger. Le géant avait beau s'approcher et tendre une main vers moi, je ne pouvais que le regarder faire, les membres mous et moites, les larmes aux joues, à deux doigts de faire une crise cardiaque. Si ce ne serait pas du sergent de mon escouade, je serais déjà morte depuis bien longtemps.

Au retour de cette mission d'exploration désastreuse, j'eus en horreur ces monstres sanguinaires. Je ne voulais plus jamais retourner à l'extérieur, les murs étant pour moi une protection bénite des dieux. Je ne voulais plus jamais les voir. Et voir autant de gens mourir. La seule vue du sang avait fini par me terrifier.

Le lendemain de la mission, j'étais déterminée à déserter le bataillon. Aller dans les champs, faire n'importe quoi d'autre plutôt que de revivre ces enfers. Je l'aurais fait, si ces mots ne m'avaient pas tombé dessus.

« _Si nous ne le faisons pas, qui le fera?_ »

C'est ce que répondit l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité lorsque je l'ai empoigné par le collet, lui criant que ce que nous faisions était inutile, que des centaines de bons soldats mouraient pour une cause perdue. J'étais désespérée, terrifiée. De la mort, de mon échec. Et comme seul réconfort, ce fut la seule phrase qu'il me dit. Puis il me laissa seule avec moi-même, alors que j'étais sur le point de m'effondrer.

 _Quel homme cruel._

Ce fut ma deuxième impression de Levi. L'admiration fut remplacée par le doute, la crainte, et la curiosité. Il était beaucoup plus froid que ce que j'imaginais. Et il ne semblait même pas se soucier de ses soldats.

Alors pourquoi me prit-il, moi, dans son escouade? Il y avait des dizaines, des centaines de soldats plus expérimentés et compétents. Je lui demandai. Il ne me répondit pas. Seulement encore et toujours ce regard froid et distant.

On ne cesse de dire que lorsqu'on est sur le point de mourir, on voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Et c'est aussi mon cas. Mais pourquoi ne vois-je que des moments passés en sa compagnie? La nervosité lors de notre première mission à l'extérieur des murs. La crainte devant son impassibilité devant la mort de nos camarades (du moins, en apparence). La fierté de tuer mon premier titan, vite suivi de l'épouvante d'être dans les mains d'un autre, sauvée de justesse par un Levi en colère devant ma stupidité. La joie de se faire féliciter de mes progrès, et la surprise devant sa petite tape dans le dos, étant le tout premier geste amicale que j'obtenais de sa part. La jalousie de voir Eren débarquer dans l'équipe, mon statut de nouvelle étant accaparé par quelqu'un d'autre. L'amertume et la mélancolie de voir mes amis se faire tuer par le titan femelle. La souffrance de voir l'effet que leur mort avait sur le caporal. La confusion grandissante de son caractère, totalement différent des premières impressions. L'euphorie de la victoire de l'humanité sur la conquête du monde extérieur. La fébrilité de découvrir le monde avec son escouade. Et la peur de la glace qui cède sous mon poids, dans ce désert de neige. L'étonnement de voir ses yeux s'agrandir pour la première fois de cette peur meurtrière devant ma chute.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi envahit-il tous mes souvenirs? Pourquoi les seules choses qui restent dans mon esprit sont ses yeux mystérieux?

 _Aaah. Je vois._

Mon sourire s'adoucit devant cette révélation tardive. Quelle stupidité de ma part de ne pas m'en être aperçu plus tôt. Toujours aussi lente d'esprit. Il me le disait souvent d'ailleurs. Un autre souvenir à ajouter.

Si seulement je l'avais réalisé plus tôt. Mon seul regret sera de ne pas lui avoir dit.

Mes paupières ne peuvent supporter la pression plus longtemps. C'est dans un soulagement qu'ils se ferment enfin, me laissant savourer mon sommeil mérité. Enfin, cela aurait dû se produire ainsi. Seulement, comme toujours, il ne voulait me laisser en paix. Que ce soit sa personne ou bien sa seule pensée, il accaparait tout mon être. Comme un idiot, il avait plongé pour venir me secourir. Ses membres chauds m'enveloppèrent, chassant mon cœur gelé. Il me ramena à la surface, et aussitôt en contact avec l'air pur, mon reflexe fut de respirer. Je m'étouffais, l'eau me remontant des tripes, me brûlant les poumons. Du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il nous remonta sur la glace instable et me traina jusqu'à une terre plus ferme. Une fois en sécurité, il s'effondra à mes côtés. Je crachais toujours l'eau meurtrière. J'ouvris les yeux, ma vision troublée par mon état second. Ses yeux me transpercèrent.

 _Qu'ils étaient beaux.._

-Femme stupide! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit que la glace était instable?!

Je toussai de nouveau, de l'eau ruisselant sur mon menton, puis mon cou. Une grimace de dégoût lui traversa le visage.

-À cause de toi, je gèle maintenant. Si tu meurs, je te tue, compris?

Malgré mes poumons qui semblaient être en feu, un rire douloureux m'échappa. Je mis mon poing droit devant ma poitrine et lui fit un demi salut.

-Oui, mon caporal.

Son œil tressauta devant ma moquerie, mais doucement, il se mit à genou et me prit dans ses bras, étant trop faible pour marcher toute seule. Au loin, les cris inquiets de plusieurs adolescents résonnèrent. L'escouade nous cherchait.

-Caporal Levi?

-Quoi? Fit-il d'une voix irritée, et fatiguée.

Je souris.

-Lorsque nous serons au camp, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Il leva un sourcil, mais ne me questionna pas.

Je ne voulais pas avoir de regret, et je ne voulais plus être un simple soldat. Qu'il réagisse bien ou mal, j'aurais le mérite d'avoir tenté ma chance. J'allais de nouveau me plonger dans des eaux incertaines. Dans l'océan de ses yeux.


End file.
